cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani Legend
Lani Legend, born Lani Lashaya Calvet Secura, was, like her aunt and close friend Holly Talon , was of the most well known and most feared Bounty hunters of the Clone Wars era. She was never arrested due to the fact she was also the Queen of Felucia. Origins Jedi Master Anne Lillia Secura, Lani's mother,had recently married the Felucian King, John Calvet, as their first daughter and heir Lani was something of a celebrity on her home world. When she was younger Lani's close relationship her young criminal aunt Holly Talon concerned her mother. However, Holly used her skill and her elder sisters trust to convince Anne that she was teaching Lani, aged 4, the various langauges she knew. This was true but Holly also taught the young girl combat and many other things that proved useful later in Lani's own illegal life. Later, after the birth of Lani's younger sister Amai, Lani and her mother argued and stopped speaking altogether. Due to her parents lack of contact and care, Lani grew even closer Holly and her uncle Jett Saberlegend. Although she never resented the fact she was a quarter Mandalorian, Lani never mentioned it, feeling that Mandalorian politics were much too complicated. However, Lani's Mandalorian blood was shown in her shoulder length blonde hair, which made her look more like Holly, whereas her eyes were green like her mothers. Some people wonder why Lani has darker skin than the rest of her family, the reason for this is the heat on Felucia, Lani's body developed a natural defence against sunburn. Often Lani was pictured as a Jedi or Sith. These were disguises, with sabers she stole, though she owned her own saber. It was yellow, to show she was nietther Sith nor Jedi. Later Life When she was 11 Lani met Alpha Bladestorme, who she fell in love with. Anne, however, disaproved of Lani's claims to be in love so young, and the fact Alpha Bladestorme was a wanted Bounty hunter. Lani decided that it wasn't her mother's choice and, to prove this, she made an illegal marriage. Anne was furious and her fury only increased as she discovered that her daughter was pregnant. Anne decided that Lani was not an appropiate heir and attempted to raise Amai Lisa-Ann Secura, Lani's younger sister, aged two, to be her and her husband's heir. Lani, hurt and enraged by her mother's actions, formed a plan to, with the help of Holly and Jett, to over throw her parents. Later Life (Extract from Lani's Dairy) 19 BBY My mum is getting silly! She claims I can't love someone! Well, what does she know?! Now she claims Amai is her heir! In that case I'm just going to have to take power! Holly and Jett will help, I know, because they both agree that she is a dictator. I'll talk to them tonight, and tomorrow we can attack the palace from inside. Ha! She won't know whats hit her! I'll show them the truth, for the sake of my future child! But I won't kill for the same reason, and I guess, the past. But still, she'll see that she was wrong! After The Takeover Lani's life was quiet after she became queen, despite the fact she and her parents never even saw each other now. Lani now had a daughter named Dani Bladestorme. Becoming a Bounty Hunter Lani decided to become a Bounty Hunter when she was 13. She had wanted to be a Mercenary since she was 2. But Lani's Bounty Hunting was aided by her force ability and a lightsaber she owned. Despite this, Lani was never sith or jedi, and declared a dislike for both. Around Danni's second birthday, Lani broke the news of her plans to her mother, instead of being angry, Anne burst into tears and told Lani she wanted to stop fighting. However, this truce lasted 5 seconds at the most, as Lani broke the news that she was having another baby. Anne and Lani stopped speaking again. Lani, like her aunt Holly, did not take any Bounty Hunter jobs during her pregnancy. Lexi Alphabreaker A few months later, Lani's second daughter, Lexi Alphabreaker, was born. Unluckly Lexi was infected with a deadly illness known as Felucian Star desease, (the only people with this desease had lived on Felucia) ,from birth, causing her legs and one arm to cease working. Whilst this was taxing to Lani, she never showed it and cared for Lexi devotedly. Dani was perfectly accepting of her sister's illness and treated the younger princess with care. Family Squabble Whilst quarreling with her mother, Lani felt that her aunt Holly was the only person she could confide in. This stressed Holly, who was on Lani's side but couldn't talk sense into her sister and sometimes wished they'ed start talking again. Lani, convinced Anne hated her, felt she could never speak to her mother again. Anne, angry and hurt, wouldn't have anything to do with Lani. Dani and Lexi, having never met Anne, had been brought up to only see Lani's point of veiw, and to think Anne was stuck up. However, Later on in this debate, Lani began to entrust Holly with the care of her daughters and visit her mother. This, whilst an atempt at another truce, alway led to further fighting, and Lani's visits lessened. For this reason, Lani never saw Amai, her sister, she wasn't sad about this because she never had really seen her sister much. Also, Lani felt she was making her own life now. As much as her parents rejected her, she rejected them. It was harder on Holly than on Lani or Anne, as she would be asked to babysit Lani's daughters, or told to give a message to Anne or Lani. Holly's Wars When Lani's close friend and aunt, Holly Talon, became involved in a number of conflicts, including the third Dark Nebula war and a war with Black Tech,Lani chose not to become a part of any of these wars, despite the fact Holly and Lani shared opinions on Holly's enemys. This was because Lani didn't want to endanger her planets fragile peace, or her young daughters. However, many of Holly's more extreme allies called Lani a pacafist, and many, worst names. Despite this, Holly and Lani stayed close. Quiet Life Towards her 14th birthday, Lani's life seemed to settle down. She saw less of Anne, and more of Holly, Alpha and her children. Also, the family moved to Lani's Felucian Palace, which had been redecorated after the takeover of Felucia. Lani decided that for now, certainly til Lexi was older and maybe better, She wouldn't quit Bounty Hunting, but wouldn't take jobs that would take her further from her family. There was only one snag was that the row between Anne and Lani was on the verge of becoming a family war. Other than that, Lani's life was perfect. Fighting Nature Upon asking a docter to cure Lexi, Lani was told there was no cure, and that, like every victim of the fatal illness, her 8 month old daughter would die very soon. Lani yelled that there must be a way, and that if there was, she would fly her personal starship into the sun to find it. Inside though, Lani knew that she had to act soon to save her already weak and vunerable child. Before she went to search for a cure, Lani got Holly to take Lexi round to Anne. after seeing the state her granddaughter was in, Anne made up with Lani and wished her luck in finding a cure. Cure 2 weeks into her search, Lani discovered a cure, a rare fluid produced by a equally rare Mandalorian plant. She flew to Holly's current house, where she had left Lexi, taking Dani and her husband on her search. Curing Lexi was likely to be the first good thing she ever did. After Lexi was cured, Lani made the cure widely available on Felucia. She also made sure she smothered Lexi in love for a while. Her daughter's illness had been one of Lani's few insecuritys. Returning to work Now Lani's life was secure, she returned to work as a Bounty Hunter. Although Lani, like most 14 year olds, loved her mother and was enjoying the peace between them, she felt as though she could only take Republic aproved jobs at first. Later though, Anne reassured her daughter that she understood her work. Lani happily went on with her work, though she still secretly knew Anne didn't aprove. It was easier in one way, now that both Lani's daughters could fight and there were 4 adults who could supervise, she could afford to go away for longer. Pregnancy Lani soon stopped taking jobs altogether for a short period as she was pregnant again. Despite their current peace, Anne was furious that her daughter, aged 14, would soon have 3 children. Their short-lived relationship was over. Lani despaired and Anne fumed, but neither would bite the bullet and say sorry. Lani claimed Anne was bad tempered, intolerent and impossible. Anne said Lani was crazy and out of control. It seemed unlikely that they would ever speak again. Holly, who had got them speaking again in the first place, was angry that the peace between her sister and niece had not lasted. Lani was saddened that she and her daughters would was again lose contact with her mother, but she stubbornly refused to apologise. Death Holly had been married to Jaden Sithguard, however they split up. This broke Holly's heart and Holly stabbed her self. Lani, upset at her aunt's death, healed her and spoke to Jaden. After seeing just how sad Holly was and seeing Jaden's anger, Lani killed Holly because she was so sad. Jaden, in a rage, killed Lani. However, Lani's force powers automatically healed her, then Lani healed her aunt again. Dash Lani and Alpha decided to break up but remain friends. Shortly after this, Lani fell in love with an old friend, Dash Heart. Dani and Lexi didn't understand and assumed that Dash was their real dad, and Lani decided it would be best to tell the child she was pregnant with the same story. They later married. Lani and Dash's relationship was happy, and the wedding was smooth and sucessful. Dash (Extract from Lani's Dairy) 16 BBY Alpha and I have split up. I'm hurt, but I do not truely feel as though I love him. I have Dash now and my daughters don't mind, they don't even understand. I am happy now and the children haven't noticed anything different. Life finally seems happy. It would be perfect if mum would talk to me. More Family Problems Lani and her entire family were struck by sad news that nearly drove Holly to the darkside, Lani's aunt Zoe, and her two uncles Dazz and Jett, died in a speeder crash. Lani was very, very upset, so sad that she couldn't bring herself to tell her two young daughters of the family disaster. Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Married Characters Category:Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Weapon Master Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord